


f*ck this i don't wanna be here anymore (i'm scared i'll always be this bored)

by prikicheesecakeu



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bands, College, M/M, Roommates, basically x1 02z au where they do college stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prikicheesecakeu/pseuds/prikicheesecakeu
Summary: ON HIATUS!(a squad that was equally meant to be as it wasn't)in which (x1's) 02z quite literally run into each other at the greatest (most impossible) concert collaboration EVER. One year later, the five find themselves at the same arts college, Xigma University. With these five together, what's the worst that could happen? (a lot- TOO MUCH actually)*SPOILER ALERT: They come up with the best exhibition project ever.
Relationships: Cha Junho & Son Dongpyo & Kang Minhee & Lee Eunsang & Song Hyeongjun, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 7





	1. summer of (obviously senior citizen) seniors

“Mooooommmmm,” Hyeongjun whines from the passenger seat. “I really really REALLY don’t wanna tour _another_ college… can we just skip it?” 

It’s a late Friday night, the stunning sunset having already passed earlier on during their ride to the venue (He took _many many_ **_TOO MANY_ ** pictures of the sunset, don’t worry). Hyeongjun can feel that nervous excitement he always gets before attending concerts, leading him to spam tweets at an unrealistic rate. While barely holding a conversation with his mom, he continues to send waves of _“BJHVDDSKVJISDU”_ and _“EVSNCHOWOODZSEUNGFYAOUN-”_ like messages to Taeyoung, who’s likely getting annoyed at his excessive keyboard smashing. 

He's a bit lonely because Taeyoung is usually with him, but he's back home, across the country. It's the first one that they havent gone together, but Hyeongjun is confident in himself to attend this one alone. Even if the audience is probably gonna be 50 million times more chaotic than usual.

“Junnie, you can’t just skip something that we’ve planned.” His mom replies sternly, eyes still on the darkening road ahead. “Plus, we’re here for _your_ concert. So, let’s take advantage of that.”

She adds, “Please get off your phone and have a civil conversation with your mother.” and Hyeongjun promptly lets his phone drop in his lap. 

“But, mom l-”

“What if you wanted to go there? Doesn’t Xigma have a good dance program? I said before the trip that you _have_ to visit the school if you’re going to your concert. I can easily drive you all the way back home, Hyeongjun.”

“But, that’s like a 30-hour drive and this isn’t your car…?”

“Yeah it is, yes I know, and I _will_ take you back. I mean, didn’t you do any research on the school?”

Hyeongjun opens his mouth to respond but ends up shrinking into his seat in response. “No… Can you turn on the air conditioner please?”

His mom sighs heavily, silently scolding him. 

“Air conditioner?” he presses, attempting to avoid the conversation. 

“Ok, but you need to be actually serious about this.” she says as she toggles the dial, cool air whooshing out the vents. “It’s your future, for god’s sake.”

“I know…” Hyeongjun grumbles, hoping to stop her “ _stay on track and study”_ rant before it starts. But it’s obvious that she's gonna go all ham about it. 

“For example, stop watching so much… music stuff, it’s _clearly_ taking up all your time.” Hyeongjun internally cringes at that, as it’s referring to his love for the band _2Seconds2Seoul_ , as well as a bajillion other artists. But _2Seconds2Seoul_ is his all time favorite musical group. Like _ever._ Which, he can admit, is actually taking up most of his life right now. 

This is all highly likely due to the fact that he’s low key in love with WOODZ, or Evan Cho or Seungyoun because that is a man with many MANY names. Because Seungwoo, WOODZ, Wooshin, Yohan, and Hangyul are basically the only reason he has any form of social media (or friends…?). Because he knows everything about the members (reasonably, respect privacy please) and their music. Because Hyeongjun is literally going to a concert that’s across the whole state. Dedication. (I mean, c’mon!)

And hey, wait he's listening to it more than watching it- (ok, wait nevermind) (this got as bad as his previous K-Pop addiction that still exists-)

“But, Evan Cho is literally my life…?”

“Hyeongjun… your education?”

“Ok, look I’m sorry, Mom… I’ll just… look at it back at the hotel, I guess…”

“Just, give it a chance, ok, Poodle?”

“MOM-”

“What? You’re my Poodle-”

“MOM I’M GONNA BE 18 SOON PLEASE STOP CALLING ME THAT!”

Hyeongjun swears, his mom’s blowing this all out of proportion. He’s legit got the _entire summer_ to research for colleges. (Ok, maybe not _all_ summer. Because it’s August…) But, hey, he’s got the beginning of the school year to look at stuff while… he dies of senioritis.

Ok, maybe he should be doing more college research. 

◒◒◒

“HEY STOP HITTING ME!”

“HUSSEY SHIN I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP-”

“FUCK OFF-”

“NEVER!”

Sighing heavily, Eunsang turns to glance at the commotion in the back, barely blocking an arm flying at him when he does. He’s honestly surprised his dad doesn’t do or say anything about it; at this point, Wonyoung’s going to break a window, Hussey’s will probably break her phone (as usual), and who knows... Yedam could really break his nose via Wonyoung’s flying punches. 

It’s a day to break stuff. Probably. _(Hopefully not)_

Oh, yeah, and this is why you don’t put the four of them in a vehicle together. Or put three of them smashed side by side in the backseat. Of Eunsang’s dad’s Toyota Prius Hybrid. Which isn’t too spacious. 

They’re going to be late, Eunsang knows it. It took them forever to get into the goddamn car in the first place because it takes the four of them _forever_ to get ANYWHERE. For example, individually, they’re late everyday for school, the exception being Eunsang’s two week streak of being at school on time. And that was at the beginning of this year. 

Yedam defends himself as Wonyoung retaliates, raising a hand to smack him on the head. As she does, Hussey snatches her phone out of her pocket in a flash. Winking at Eunsang, she tosses it to him. The situation quickly leads to Wonyoung attacking everybody because she knows exactly who took her phone. 

Concerts always got the four of them hyped; they went to so many, but their energy never dissipated, no matter how many they went to. Plus, the most incredible, dreamlike collaboration of legitimately their favorite artists ever has probably heightened their caffeine-like energy to a bajillion. 

Even though Eunsang knows (he knows) he’s the second most annoying in this group, he hopes they aren’t kicked out for being too rowdy or fucking something up. Like the time Yedam screamed something that ended up terrifying a member of _The Rosy Reveries_ . Or that other time he _fell_ on top of Wooshin from _2Seconds2Seoul_ (how the fuck was Eunsang _that_ close to him to do that, he has no idea. It doesn’t help that he has a minor crush on him-) And if that wasn’t bad enough, Hussey threw a rose at _Placebo_ once and it ended up hitting someone in the eye, which sent the crowd into chaos. (The “someone” was unfortunately Wonyoung, the rose rebounded off of CB97)

What a great track record from Oak Hill’s chaotic four. 

“HEY AS LONG AS YOU DON’T ACTUALLY SLICE SOMEONE’S EYE OPEN THIS TIME-”

“HEY!” Eunsang yells back at Wonyoung with as much gusto as the others. “IT LEGITIMATELY WON’T MATTER BECAUSE WE’RE SO GODDAMN LATE THAT WE’RE GONNA BE IN THE BACK. AND DON’T THINK ABOUT THROWING ANYTHING FROM THERE, HUSSEY!”

Hussey flings her own phone at him and he reflexively bats it to the car floor. There's a quiet and distinctive _crack!_ as the glass breaks. 

“Stop throwing stuff around,” Eunsang’s dad finally speaks up after the collective (ok, not really) gasp at the shattered screen protector. 

“Oh my god, your son just broke my phone-” Hussey tries to appeal to his dad, but all he does is look at Eunsang and shoot him a small smile. 

“Stop throwing stuff.” He repeats, causing Eunsang to laugh his ass off for a whole five minutes (it wasn’t even that funny) as Hussey tries to attack him from behind. (She succeeds in stabbing at his sides, causing him to crumple is a ticklish heap on the passenger seat.)

◒◒◒

Hyeongjun’s still in a sour mood when he’s dropped off a block away from the venue. He hops out of the car, shouldering his backpack as he goes, waving bitterly at his mom. She asks if he will be ok by himself this time, and he reassures her that he will be. He’s done this a million times before, he’ll be fine, right? 

She sends him off, yelling through the car window. “Stay safe! Text me when to pick you up, ok? I’ll be right over,” to which he nods before turning to walk down the street to the entrance. 

His heart starts to race with excitement and nervousness as he gets closer and closer to the hyped crowd of people. It all seems as welcoming as any concert is usually, but it seems incredibly more intimidating at the same time, seeing all the teenage girls bustling about the area. It’s probably due to the four different artists playing together. (He doesn’t even know how that’s possible.) 

But there’s a thrill, a feeling of exhilaration that spills from the audience, potentially making Hyeongjun high on music and energy by the end of the show. And that’s one of the reasons he keeps going. The buzz makes him free, a freedom that he just can’t seem to find whenever he’s in a dance class. So… concerts are his addiction? (Yes.)

Once he’s made it into the venue, he makes a beeline for the merch table. (What he’s learned is that go get your merch before the show, or it’ll all be gone at the end. Usually he’s dragging Taeyoung around with him, so he doesn’t feel so alone and it’s easier to get around and not get lost. But now he’s alone. So, he’s headed to the merch table.)

Seeing over the commotion of the waiting area by standing on his tippy toes (he’s tall but just the crowds make it hard to see _anything_ ), Hyeongjun spots the table; there’s a sulky looking kid standing behind the merch looking extremely flustered with the waves of people shaking merch in his face. 

So… maybe he’ll hit that in like five minutes. Chill, wait for the crowd to disperse a little so it’s not so awkward. 

Which leaves Hyeongjun with the dilemma of _“where do I go?”_

_EVEN MORE AWKWARD, WHOOP WHOOP NICE GOING HYEONGJUN-_

He’s already made the move away from the table; it’s too late to change his mind about going to the merch table, _or_ leaving the concert. And yes, he is actually considering that at this point. So now he’s just gotta stand somewhere and wait until he can go back and not seem uncomfortable. 

Feeling his excitement quickly shift into anxiety, Hyeongjun shrinks against the poster-clad concrete wall. 

“Dammit.” It’s then, Hyeongjun realizes that maybe he’s not so ok going to a concert alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello humans! welcome to the first chapter of my au (that was originally a twitter social media au, but the way it was going, i've decided to continue it here)  
> (the title is from fredo disco's greens, if you're a curious bean)
> 
> so here's some background info on the bands that have been and will be vaguely mentioned in this au :)
> 
> 2Seconds2Seoul is a hip rock-pop band. Its members are Seungwoo Han (the lead vocal), Evan Cho/WOODZ (the guitarist), Wooseok Kim/Wooshin (the bassist), Yohan Kim (the drummer), and Hangyul Lee (the keyboardist). *Basically X1’s hung line!*
> 
> The Rosy Reveries are pop-band consisting of Madison Kwon (Eunbi), Anne Lee (Chaeyeon), Carrie Kim (Minju), and Eugenia Ahn (Yujin) *Basically IZ*ONE’s sub unit Daydream!* 
> 
> Placebo is a hip-hop musical group including members Christopher Chan/CB97, Changbin Seo/SPEARB, and Jisung Han/J. One. *Basically 3racha!*
> 
> HONGJOONG is a solo artist/producer by the name of Hongjoong Kim. *Basically Kim Hongjoong of ATEEZ!*
> 
>   
> If you would like to read what I have posted of this AU on twitter, here is the link: https://twitter.com/lizpriki/status/1261852566435950594
> 
> And here's my cc for any questions! https://curiouscat.qa/lizpriki  
> (plz im lonely lol)


	2. chaos and courtesy

Junho swears he is going to kill Seongmin when he finds him. 

It really isn’t _his_ responsibility to keep track of these two incoming sophomores who are still legitimate kids, but he can’t help but freak out at one of them disappearing into the crowd (though, Dohyon seems like he’s soaring feet above his appropriate 5’10 _—_ it’s actually only a two inch difference, but those two inches… feels like a lot).

Realistically, it’s probably more of him not wanting to be lost in the sea of fangirls and fanboys. This is very _very_ obviously not his territory and he really isn’t ready for… any of this. 

Junho is your classic and cliche example of the over-studious student. He actually highly enjoys learning because there are so many things in life that are simply fascinating to explore. He’s observant, quiet, extra-studious; he’s that nerd-but-is-actually-cool kid in a school-based Kdrama. And having friends is like a side thing. He doesn’t mind really; he’s able to appeal to his parents with his good grades, as well as universities and the school. (Because he’s school president, he had to appeal to them to get them to vote for him). 

Junho has a tendency to forget about the other thing he likes a lot too. Like photography.

(“You’re actually really good at this, Junho! Do you do this a lot?” Seongmin asks after Junho has snapped a few photos of him. Junho doesn’t move to make eye contact with him, only tilting the camera so he can see the image on the digital screen. 

“Well… sort of.” He chooses his words carefully. Junho’s used to taking photos of just landscapes around town, plants in the park, and inanimate objects in his home. They're pretty, well constructed and have a good composition, but the entire ordeal has just become repetitive to the point that he almost wants to drop the hobby. 

“It’s like you’ve been doing this for years! These are all really good!”

He flushes at the praise, because truthfully, he’s never shown anyone his hobby, nor photographed an actual person in any of his photos. And secretly, he’s proud. He’s not just the nerdy kid, he can be an artist too. 

And then Seongmin asks the question.

“Are you gonna try for an art school or something? For college?”

The answer… is not really a clear answer in his head. Because it’s just a hobby, right? It can't be any more than that. He has his educational studies to follow, he needs to become a doctor or something to please his parents. 

He ends up brushing Seongmin off before they headed to a coffee shop down the road.)

  
  


Silently praying he’ll find Dohyon eventually, Junho manages to maneuver his way to the displayed merchandise of bands and music that he really doesn't know. He spots Seongmin contemplating the items at the corner of one of the tables. Shoving his way through a small crowd of chattering girls, he succeeds in getting close enough to the younger for him to hear him. 

“Seongmin, seriously, tell us where you-“ 

Very suddenly, a pressure on his back pushes him forward and Junho virtually trips over air. Tumbling in slow-motion past Seongmin, he reaches his arms out a little too late, resulting in his collision into the person working the table who had just moved around to the side to check a shirt. Gravity pulls them both to the floor; the other cries out in anguish. 

“Ah, sorry, sorry,” Junho immediately springs up, trying to help the other to standing. He can tell the merch seller is pissed (as if he wasn’t before) and he bats Junho’s hand away. 

The other scrambles up, side-stepping back into his place back behind the table, face flushed. 

“It’s fine, just- go enjoy the concert-“ he says choppily, attempting to break the atmosphere. He tries to shoo them away, but Seongmin speaks up before they can leave.

“Sorry, uh, but can I get this shirt?” Seongmin asks, pointing at a shirt with a minimalistic design; _The Rosy Reveries_ and their logo printed in the upper corner. The merch kid nods before telling him the price and promptly taking his money. (Junho doesn’t fail to miss the very obvious and heavy sigh).

“Hey, Junho, you alright?” Seongmin asks him after they find Dohyon (he bought snacks, of course). With the trio complete, Seongmin doned in his new merch (it’s clearly _way_ too big for him), the three of them make their way into the venue. “I mean, that was quite a fall,”

Junho nods quickly; he’s physically fine, just a bit flustered and embarrassed. There must be a lot of falling during concerts; it seems impossible to not. But there’s something like a heavy, rejection-like guilt collecting in his gut. He was just trying to help but that guy… Realistically, Junho didn’t make his night any better. 

  
  


Dohyon leads the way, marching determinedly past crowds to a section fairly close to the stage. Junho is too lost in his thoughts to register how intimidatingly near they are to the front.

_Holy crap, we’re really close… Probably a bit too close honestly and it’ll be loud won’t it-_

“Ear plugs!” He suddenly exclaims before frantically patting at his pants pockets. “I forgot my ear plugs-”

“Junho, the point of a concert is to hear the music, see the artists, and rip your eardrums apart.” Dohyon giggles as he prods at the older. “C’mon, just let go for tonight.”

“But-”

“Just don’t be president of Newhurst for _one_ night.” Seongmin pleads. “Please?”

His eyes do that impossible glitter-puppy eye effect, which causes Junho reluctantly sigh. 

“... Fine.”

"Yay!" the two cheer unnecessarily and Junho face palms.

"Only for you, Seongmin. Only for you and your puppy eyes-"

◒◒◒

Dongpyo finds he’s a pretty easy person to become friends with. He’s quite confident and he’s approachable, or at least his face is approachable, enough for people to openly talk with him. While constantly ranting and fanboying has become somewhat of a personality trait, he still tries to fill the silences to suppress the awkwardness in all those weird conversations where those _literally always happen._

He’s relatable, ecstatic, and, to put it simply, very hyped. 

Which is why he’s already enthusiastically chatted with some random girl for the entire wait-time until they could go into the venue (he thinks her name is Yiren, but it’s too loud to properly hear anything anymore) and why he is talking to some other guy (Jaehyun? Bong?) like they’ve been friends for their entire lives, but never knew each other’s music preferences. 

“But, yeah that’s why the Reveries’s Daydream is my favorite album of all time and I legitimately cannot handle myself when I see Seungwoo performing. Like, can a man be THAT good looking legally? And then you add a goddamn guitar-”

The guy is nodding enthusiastically at every word, the pair yelling over the increasingly thundering of the audience. 

“Yeah, that’s awesome! I personally really like HONGJOONG’s music, I find it’s got a really unique feel and weight-” 

“Oh my god, TOTALLY! Legit, I love Hongjoong so much, he’s like the most pure human ever!”

“And we can’t forget about PLACEBO!”

“Dude, I love WOW, like it’s kinda cringe, but like PURE GOLD-” Dongpyo chef kisses to illustrate the point. 

“Seriously!”

Just as Dongpyo is going to go on some word spill about how fantastic PLACEBO is, the crowd surges forward, separating him and the stranger. They make one last final wave to each other as they are pushed their separate ways. 

Having been caught in the sudden wave of the crowd, Dongpyo has found himself lost in a sea of fellow fans and music lovers. He can’t tell where the front is, he’s currently surrounded by a bunch of girls, and his auditory muscles are either broken, or the world exploded in fan-humaning. 

The audience is hyping themselves up to an incredible degree that Dongpyo doesn’t think he’s ever seen or been a part of before. Mind you, he’s been to plenty of concerts, but none to this basically insane level. Any fear he had while being temporarily lost is gone; his mind is free and ready to let go and follow the music. 

It’s then when he finds solitude in a boy, a guy just a little taller than himself, anxiously rapid-fire tweeting at the speed of light. 

◒◒◒

Eunsang pushes a little through the crowd, far away enough for the other three’s bickering to become lost in the commotion. They ended up being where Eunsang hadn’t hoped: the front. _Hopefully Hussey doesn’t throw anything this time around…_

They are ok (really, he means, annoying as fuck as well when he says that), but really, the four of them together are the very definition of chaotic evil. They run around, skip school, break shit, you know, that kind of “rebellious student” type stuff. They’ve also done a lot of _highly_ questionable pranks(?) at Oak Hill and Eunsang is marginally surprised they haven’t been kicked the fuck out of that school yet. 

(Ok, he actually really loves and appreciates them with all his heart. He couldn't ask for better friends during his high school years.)

Finding the guy is easy; everyone seems shorter than both of them and the look of discomfort on his face stands out amidst the excitement and thrill. Eunsang reaches out, tapping him on the shoulder. He jolts in surprise as he turns around to face him. 

“Hey!” He almost yells it in the stranger’s ear because of how loud it’s getting. “Are you doing alright?!”

The guy, a kid maybe even his grade, seems pretty startled to be approached by some other random kid. He opens his mouth to speak, but it’s too quiet for Eunsang to hear. 

“What?!”

“I said I’m fine!” he responds louder. “Maybe lost?!”

“Did you come alone?!”

“No, I came with friends but they kind of disappeared.”

“Oh, that’s… unfortunate. Do you want me to stay until you find them?”

“...Sure, I guess.”

"..."

“Is this your first concert?!” Eunsang asks after an awkward silence, allowing the cheers and screaming to fill it instead.

“I mean, yeah. How’d you know?” He can see confusion flash across the others' face amongst the flashing strobe lights. 

“You looked a bit traumatized and the show hasn't even started.” Eunsang smiles at him, to which Junho very meekly returns it. 

Eunsang watches him as the other takes in the venue again. “It’s a bit loud.” Junho changes the subject, scratching at his ear. 

“Well, be prepared. It’s only gonna get louder.” Eunsang says. “Do you need ear plugs or something? I always have a pair on me just in case.”

“Uh, I, uh sure. I forgot mine, funny enough.”

“Well, at least you thought about it.” Eunsang fishes into his thigh pocket, pulling out a pair of foam ear plugs. He hands them to Junho and he takes, gratefully.

  
  


“Oh, by the way-“ Eunsang raises his voice as the lights dim and the screams intensify. 

“I’m Eunsang!”

“Nice to meet you, Eunsang! I’m Junho!”

It doesn’t look like he’s going to make it back to the prankster trio now, but this… Junho… seems like a nice change for once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello humans! thank you for reading another chapter :)
> 
> note: updates are RANDOM and SPORADIC and POSTED ON IMPULSE SORRY LOL
> 
> here's the original au if yalls would like to read that: https://twitter.com/lizpriki/status/1261852566435950594  
> and here's my curiouscat: https://curiouscat.qa/lizpriki
> 
> happy reading :)


End file.
